U.A. High School
"Joe has alot goals to beat his dueling rival and restore Urobos City back it place where belongs that was done and taken by Evil that He won't forgive" '-Tony to Nezu about Joe's heroic goals''''' U.A. High School is a school in Urobos City that Joe's cousins go to be Pro Hero as in generally before Joe end the connection with his dueling rival, All Might and others do believe that He has a such talent even Celestia was proud of him on beating his classmate in buddyfight. Celestia likely of course make Joe part of the U.A. side on upon teaching him became a real hero Duelist do in life of the far Joe knew he has a relative who was a hero too in the academy which is basically Miko herself History Known Students Class 1-A Miko Kubinashi - "Delivery Hero Delivery Girl" - ???/ Mel Kubinashi ???/ Milo Murphy ???/ Zack Underwood ???/ Melissa Chase ???/ Yooka ???/ Silas Karlisle ???/ Mina Ashido ???/ Katsuki Bakugo ???/ Kenshin Shirogane Izuku Midoriya ???/ Momo Yaoyorozu ???/ Mamoru Kubinashi ???/??? Shoto Todoroki ???/??? Koji Koda ???/??? Fumikage Tokoyami ???/??? Tenya Iida Mezo Shoji Mashirao Ojiro Rikido Sato Hanta Sero Eijiro Kirishima Denki Kaminari Yuga Aoyama Minoru Mineta Kyoka Jiro Toru Hagakure Tsuyu Asui Ochaco Uraraka Class 1-B Yosetsu Awase Sen Kaibara Togaru Kamakiri Shihai Kuroiro Itsuka Kendo Yui Kodai Kinoko Komori Ibara Shiozaki Jurota Shishida Banjoe Kubinashi Nirengeki Shoda Pony Tsunotori Kosei Tsuburaba Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Setsuna Tokage Hiryu Rin Manga Fukidashi Juzo Honenuki Kojiro Bondo Neito Monoma Reiko Yanagi Buddies 1-A Buddies Zenith Oracle Giant, Zenitlock - Kenshin's Buddy Monster MST, Mc Harry Messer - Izuku's Buddy Monster Cho-Tokyo Colossus, Sky 3 - Momo's Buddy Monster ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? 1-B Buddies ??? Quotes Gallery ??? Students O2bqxltmao1sphvaj 540.png Ochaco School Uniform Full Body.png Tsuyu Asui Full Body School Uniform Anime.png Denki Kaminari.png Mashirao Ojiro Full Body Uniform.png Tenya Iida Full Body School Uniform.png Mina Ashido Full Body School Uniform.png Yuga Aoyama full body uniform.png Eijiro Kirishima Student Uniform Profile.png Miko Mikono Full Body.png Mel Yumegatari Full Body.png Kouji Kouda Full Body Uniform.png Kyoka Jiro Full Body Uniform.png Hanta Sero Full Body Uniform.png Fumikage Tokoyami Uniform.png Toru Hagakure Full Body Uniform.png Minoru Mineta Full Body School Uniform Anime.png Mezo Shoji Full Body Uniform.png Katsuki Bakugo School Uniform Full Body.png Momo Yaoyorozu Full Body School Uniform.png Mamoru Sekai Full Body.png Itsuka Kendo Anime Profile.png Rikido Sato Full Body Uniform.png Shihai Kuroiro Anime Profile.png Togaru Kamakiri Anime Profile.png Sen Kaibara Anime Profile.png Yosetsu Awase Anime Profile.png Pony Tsunotori Anime Profile.png Kousei Tsuburaba Anime Profile.png Nirengeki Shouda Anime Profile.png Jurota Shishida Anime Profile.png Ibara Shiozaki Anime Profile.png Kinoko Komori Anime Profile.png Yui Kodai Anime Profile.png Manga Fukidashi Anime Profile.png Setsuna Tokage Anime Profile.png Hiryuu Rin Anime Profile.png Pony Tsunotori Anime Profile.png Reiko Yanagi Anime Profile.png Neito Monoma Anime Profile.png Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Anime Profile.png Kojiro Bondo Anime Profile.png Juzo Honenuki Anime Profile.png Izuku Midoriya school profile.png Shoto Todoroki school profile.png Category:Locations Category:Schools Academies Category:Schools Category:Danger World Users Category:Darkness Dragon World Users Category:Star Dragon World Users Category:Hero World Users Category:Legend World Users Category:Dungeon World Users Category:Katana World Users Category:Ancient World Users Category:Duel Schools Category:Kaijudo City Schools Organizations Category:Hero Schools Category:Urobians